Baldur's Gate Wiki:Game source files/2DA/RNDWEP
RNDWEP.2da is one of several 2da tables that determine which random treasure may be given as a reward for quests or found on creatures or at locations where random treasure is intended to be obtained. It categorizes the treasure roughly by item values. Each of these categories is referred to by a placeholder "item" of the name "RNDWEP "; these placeholders could be actual item files – which in this case do not exist – or virtual entries in other random treasure tables, scripts or dialog files. Though it is contained in the code of Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and even modified for Siege of Dragonspear, it is actually only referenced by RNDMAGIC.2da in Baldur's Gate II. Mechanics At the time the connected game content is "created" – by entering the related area, loading a savegame, or if a creature (re-)spawns through certain conditions –, 1d20 is rolled. The roll determines the table column to look in, while the row is defined by the " " from the placeholder. The result of this is the item to be found. ''Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition'' The table from the original Baldur's Gate II is imported into the game files of Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, however with one shield swapped for another. It is the same as the version from Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition, but remains unused in the series' first part. See below for the table. ''Siege of Dragonspear'' With the installation of Siege of Dragonspear on top of Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, the table is overwritten, and two items are replaced. Still, it remains unused by the game for determining random treasure, and is presented here only for documentation purposes. 2DA V1.0 * 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 1st PLAT01 SHLD04 SHLD02 BOW06 BOW02 LEAT05 BDSW1H11 LEAT05 PLAT01 CHAN01 CHAN02 DAGG02 DAGG02 BLUN03 BLUN07 SW1H08 SW1H05 DAGG02 SPER05 SPER06 2nd PLAT04 CHAN08 CHAN02 LEAT11 SW2H11 SHLD06 STAF02 HAMM02 SW1H44 SW1H47 SW1H05 SW1H04 HALB02 DAGG15 AX1H02 AX1H11 BLUN05 BOW04 BOW18 BOW17 3rd PLAT14 PLAT10 CHAN05 LEAT15 LEAT12 SHLD30 STAF18 HAMM08 SW1H02 SW1H05 SW1H22 SPER02 SW2H02 BDSW1H13 SW1H42 SW1H41 BLUN21 XBOW07 XBOW09 BOW16 ''Baldur's Gate II Complete'' This table was – as per game release – introduced by the original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. It remains unchanged with the installation of the original Throne of Bhaal. 2DA V1.0 * 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 1st PLAT01 SHLD04 SHLD02 BOW06 BOW02 LEAT05 SCRL68 LEAT05 PLAT01 CHAN01 CHAN02 DAGG02 DAGG02 BLUN03 BLUN07 SW1H08 SW1H05 DAGG02 SPER05 SPER06 2nd PLAT04 CHAN08 CHAN02 LEAT11 SW2H11 SHLD06 STAF02 HAMM02 SW1H44 SW1H47 SW1H05 SW1H04 HALB02 DAGG15 AX1H02 AX1H11 BLUN05 BOW04 BOW18 BOW17 3rd PLAT14 PLAT10 CHAN05 LEAT15 LEAT12 SHLD19 STAF18 HAMM08 SW1H02 SW1H05 SW1H22 SPER02 SW2H02 SW1H09 SW1H42 SW1H41 BLUN21 XBOW07 XBOW09 BOW16 ''Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition'' Except for swapping one shield for another, the original table remains unmodified in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. It is also found in the code of the series' first part's Enhanced Edition, but not referred to in that game or its expansion. 2DA V1.0 * 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 1st PLAT01 SHLD04 SHLD02 BOW06 BOW02 LEAT05 SCRL68 LEAT05 PLAT01 CHAN01 CHAN02 DAGG02 DAGG02 BLUN03 BLUN07 SW1H08 SW1H05 DAGG02 SPER05 SPER06 2nd PLAT04 CHAN08 CHAN02 LEAT11 SW2H11 SHLD06 STAF02 HAMM02 SW1H44 SW1H47 SW1H05 SW1H04 HALB02 DAGG15 AX1H02 AX1H11 BLUN05 BOW04 BOW18 BOW17 3rd PLAT14 PLAT10 CHAN05 LEAT15 LEAT12 SHLD30 STAF18 HAMM08 SW1H02 SW1H05 SW1H22 SPER02 SW2H02 SW1H09 SW1H42 SW1H41 BLUN21 XBOW07 XBOW09 BOW16 See also *RNDMAGIC.2da – the referencing master table External links *BG2: ToB 2DA Files : rndwep.2da | IESDP *BG(2):EE 2DA Files : rndwep.2da | IESDP RNDWEP RNDWEP